


If Only

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Awkward Boners, Cloaca, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings, Polyamory, Post-Sburb, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>davesprite comes back after the game and finds bro and dave, but bro is different. so davesprite thinks about stuff and bro thinks about stuff and then """"""something""""""" happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is from my wattpad so the link to that is here: http://www.wattpad.com/user/stridercesty  
> and the link to this story on wattpad is here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/18901920-if-only-brodavesprite
> 
> most of the chapters are really old and my writing sucked a lot and it still does today, and this was also the first fanfic ive ever attempted to write so gomen. and sorry.
> 
> *and povs also switch! it usually goes back and forth between davesprite and bro*

Fuck, you were tired. Your wings felt like melting Jell-O after all this damned flying to find him. 

At least he told you where he ended up after the game. That terrible, awful game. Just thinking about it makes you sick to your stomach and having the need to delete it from your brain.

After flying for several hours, you find a familiar apartment complex in the middle of Houston. Memories come smashing into you and you glance at the roof at the building where you and him used to strife. God, it's been so long.

You remember which floor you lived on, well, part of you anyway. You float over to the top floor and tap on a window. You look inside and find it's the same bedroom you lived in when you were thirteen. Everything is the same. Just as you left it. 

No response. He must be in the kitchen or some shit. You try opening the window, and luckily, it's unlocked. You slip inside, but your orange wings making it slightly difficult. You think that sword that was in your chest would've made it ever more of a pain in the ass to get in, but you took that thing out as soon as the game ended, along with the bandage.

You look around in your room finding old pictures and selfies hanging on the clothes line. You stare at the Dave in the pictures that was only part you. John and Jade kept telling you that you are Dave, not Davesprite, and that you are just as important to the game, John, Jade, and all your other friends than the normal Dave is. You never listened, always thinking that you were just some copy, a fake, to beat the game and help the normal Dave get to the end.

The turntables you own sit in the same spot that they have always been in. You look over the buttons and notches. You forgot most of what they do, and will need to relearn them in the future. You waste about ten more minutes looking around until you hear knocking at the door. Without responding, it slams open. You flap your wings and retreat to the far end of the room, right on the bed.

In the doorway, you see Bro, in a ready stance, holding a katana. Surprisingly, he doesn't look mad, or scared, or anything. He still has his famous poker-face on. He quickly glances to the bed, seeing you, and you shrink down on some blankets and a pillow. Man, you didn't expect Bro to react like this when you came back to the apartment, then again, you snuck in through the window.

He puts the katana down and says, "Dave?"

He uses your real name. The one you prefer. He remembers you telling him that.

"Hey, Bro."

.

.

.

"I didn't know you were actually gonna come here, lil man."

"Well I'm here aren't I? My godly presence is now here for you to worship. And besides, where else would I go? I ain't no stray cat looking for a home filled with cats, and a crazy cat lady that runs the place. The place would reek of cat fece-"

"I get it, so quit yapping." His face turns into something similar to a grimace. "Damn, you are just like your old self, always ramblin' on 'bout metaphors and shit." He finishes his sentence and looks you over. Odd. "So... do you have a place to stay?"

"Nope." 

Bro thinks for a moment. "Ya can live with us from now on. But I might have to check in with Dave if that's alright. He's picky 'bout guests."

You come off the bed and float in front of Bro. "Thanks. I hope Dave isn't too much of an ass."

Bro snorts at that, and you smile.

"Alright." Bro turns to leave the room when he asks, "Need anything? We have applejuice in the fridge."

"Hell yes." You follow Bro through the door and into the hallway. You see Dave sitting on the futon in the living room. You freeze. You hadn't thought of the reaction that Dave would give you when he saw your sorry ass in his apartment. In his home. Of course, you were him, but only partially though. 

You snap back to reality with the sound of Bro's voice, "Oi, Davey, I got someone for you to meet."

Fuck. You continue through the hallway into the living room hoping he doesn't notice.

"Holy shit, Davesprite?!"

Of course he notices. You're a giant fucking orange bird.

"Uh. Hey."

Bro slightly frowns almost expecting the worse to come.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Dave asks.

"I flew. And I came to visit." you deadpan.

Dave glances at Bro, then back to you. "...Are you staying with us from now on?"

Now here comes the hard part. "Yeah. Everyone else is continuing on with their lives with their friends and family and shit, so I'm pretty much like some hobo tryin' to get some place to stay."

"...Where will you sleep though? The futon's open and ready for business, but it's not very comfortable for plush Strider ass." Wow, you didn't expect that response at all. You were expecting him to yell at you and him to tell you to fuck off like the piece of shit you are.

You shrug and turn to Bro expecting an answer. "Any ideas?" you ask.

He thinks for a moment, clearly thinking hard. "I'll get our old air-mattress out and you can sleep on that. We can put it wherever ya want."

For some reason, you start to like Bro a lot more than you did before the game. He seems more... friendly? But he also seems the same, just the way you like him.

"Thanks." you reply, feeling a lot less nervous, and more welcome than when you got here.

.

.

.

You don't sleep very well that night. You think about what it will be like to live here with Bro and Dave. How great it would be. Just you guys, enjoying time together, but, then it hits you.

How the fuck are they supposed to manage a bird-boy-sprite thing?

You can't go out in public, because of obvious reasons. Which forces you to stay in the apartment twenty-four seven. You might be able to sneak to the roof sometimes, but probably not. Dave was going to college soon, and Bro goes to clubs to DJ at night. Which would leave you all alone. A lot. 

You sigh, turning over on your side. You collected several blankets from the apartment and a couple towels, to make a nest on the air-mattress. You couldn't help it of course, it was the damn bird part of you forcing you to do this. Fucking bird instincts. 

But to top it all off, you gathered a single pillow to rest your head on. Bro laughed at you and your "dumb" nest, in which, you flipped him the bird, unironically/ironically at the same time. 

You decided to put the air-mattress in Bro's room. Since he has a much bigger room than Dave, which makes more space, but because you missed Bro. He was dead for most of game which made you feel even more alone than you already were. But, you also watched him die. You'll never get that image out of your head. That image of Bro laying on the cold ground. That image of him impaled, blood pooling everywhere.

Great, more things to think about. You thought you already had enough to think about already. Wow, problems are fucking attracted to you no matter what, what a great ability to have.

You toss and turn a lot that night. You also catch yourself staring at Bro. Twice.

.

.

.

The next morning you wake up with an awful cramp in your right wing. You try adjusting it and nope, that doesn't do jack-shit. Then, you try turning over in a new position completely, moving your body so your lying on your back. You think that no other position would help, but it's kind of annoying sleeping with your face in the pillow, or your head lying on your scratchy arms that are covered in scales.

You stretch your wing but that makes it a much worse. You think that might've slept wrong, or in a weird position last night. You continue to try to adjust your right wing untill you manage to get it fixed, but after a few minutes you hear Bro stir and get up off from his bed.

"What the fuck do ya think yer doin'?" he asks standing above the air mattress in his smuppet boxers with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

You look up to him on your right and say, "Eh. Nothing."

"Bullshit. Now tell me what the hell's the matter."

"... It's just my wing. it's not a big deal or anything."

He shifts his weight onto his other leg. "What's the matter with it?" Fuck, now you actually have to answer this.

"I think it's a cramp or something. In my right wing." 

"I can help. Can you lay on yer stomach for me." he asks.

"Uh, yeah." You lift yourself up and turn over on your stomach just like he asked. You fold the pillow so you have a better angle to put your head. 

"I hope you don't mind me sitting on your ass so I can get to your wings."

"Go ahead. Just don't crush me, fat ass." 

"Watch your fucking language, you piece of shit."

You chuckle at that. you used to love getting on Bro's nerves. But before you can think anymore about that Bro is straddling your hips and you can feel his body weight crushing you, and fuck he's heavy. But as soon as you open your mouth to bitch at Bro, you feel him dig his hands in your feathers. It feels nice.

Bro starts massaging your wing slowly, and fuck it feels amazing. You've never had anyone rub or preen your wings, and it was hard doing it yourself. Making this a lot more enjoyable than other times that you have tried preening or rubbing your wings.

You freeze when you let a small moan out from your mouth. Bro stops too. Dammit.

"... Sorry about that. It slipped..."

"... Yeah." Bro shifts on you crushing you even more. He grunts and continues rubbing your wings in silence. Wow, this is awkward.

Bro moves toward the base of your right wing and shifts again, and you try to hold in more moans and some gasps too. But when he moves you...

...wait. Holy shit.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Your eyes go wide because oh Jesus Christ, Bro just popped a boner and that wasn't there before and you can feel it and it's pressed right up against your ass and this is not helping the fact that he is still rubbing your wings and its making you feel good and nope, nope nope. Bro popped a boner from you and your fucking moaning. Maybe he's horny? Morning wood? But you really don't want to think about this too much right now because he's your fucking brother and he just got an erection from you.

" Bro. I'm good now 'kay thanks bye." And you manage to get out from his fat ass and quickly fly way to the bathroom leaving Bro on the air mattress. Thank god you got out of there. 

You look in the mirror and see that your face is completely flushed and you feel a warm gooey substance by your crotch. Oh no. You look down and see your cloaca dripping small droplets and running down your tail. Fuck. What if you got some of this shit on the air mattress? What if Bro sees it and realizes you were turned on enough that you starting dripping cum everywhere?

Wow, coming back to your apartment probably wasn't the best idea now that you think about it.

.

.

.

The next day doesn't go well for you.

You hide in Bro's room all day buried in all of those fucking blankets and pillows and sleep. Bro comes inside sometimes, but you slink down inside your "nest", which is what you now call your bed covered in pillows and blankets.

When you get up to go to the kitchen to eat, you make it quick before anyone sees you. You don't mind Dave lying on the futon watching TV though. Hopefully, he knows nothing of the night before. And will never know.

This goes on for another week.

You start to feel lonely and distant again. You don't mind of course, being used to it by now, but you have people now. People to talk to and bond with and people you know. Bro and Dave. But after that night, you don't think you can look Bro in the eyes anymore, or the shades you should say. You still can't get over that. And how big Bro's hard cock felt. God.

Loneliness and thought of Bro's cock are making you awfully uncomfortable in your nether regions.

Why is Bro making you have feelings for him all of a sudden!? This is wrong. This is fucked up and you know it. He's your brother, there's a nineteen year age difference, and you aren't even technically human. But you were fucked up enough to know you want it. 

And you want it bad.

.

.

.

You hate yourself for this. You hate yourself for a couple of things, but this. This is the worst. Any other person in the entire fucking world would've been better than this, but no.

It had to be an alternate version of your younger brother.

Ever since that morning where you helped Dave and his wing cramps, and you popping a boner from his quiet moaning and soft gasps and then him dashing out quickly and hear the bathroom door shut loudly, then glancing back down to your shame-boner and noticing some sort of yellow goo that wasn't there the night before. You looked over the bed over and realized in was in Dave's crotch area. "What the fuck," you thought. you slid your finger in it to pick some it up to examine it. It felt just like cum. You licked it off of your fingers, finding it tasting like orange Crush and salt. Huh. Then you realized it was cum. Dave's cum. 

You cringe at that memory, wanting to forget it forever. But you can't, because you are a sick fuck that now wants to have sex with a bird version of your brother.

You turn the TV off since you weren't paying attention to it anyway. You turn your head to look at the door of your room, where Davesprite is. Normal Dave is in his own room doing god knows what. You think about Davesprite in his cute 'lil nest he made about a week ago. You think about him curled in those sheets with a content face while he sleeps. You think about him curled up in those sheets with a lustful face while you drive your cock into him and him beggin- WOAH. That is not what brother's should think about. At. All.

You look down at the obvious erection you have. Dammit. You groan as you head to the bathroom to take care of this piece of shit. Or piece of dick you should say. But now's not the time for dumb jokes you decide. So you settle for opening the bathroom door and closing it behind you. 

You avoid looking at the mirror. You might throw up if you do.

You sit on the toilet pulling your pants down to your thighs. You pull out your hard dick and begin to stroke. You try to not think about Dave. Or any Dave. You try to think about your old boyfriend when you were seventeen. Jake. You miss him a lot, and will probably will never find him again always saddens you, but right now you think about him naked and strewn across your bed with a heavy and hard cock waiting for you.

You begin to stroke a little faster, biting your lip.

He calls out your name and begs for you to fuck him. You imagine climbing over him and sucking marks into his skin. Claiming him as yours. He moans again, but his voice is different. It's Dave's.

You don't fight the thoughts any longer as you think about fucking him and kissing him and cuddling him and- you come with a muffled moan. You gab some toilet paper and clean up your spunk and put it in the toilet and flush.

You still feel guilty for all of this. If the normal Dave found out he'd hate you forever. And if the media found out, or anyone outside of the Strider household, you'd be put in jail and people would hate you when they saw your face. They would know you as the guy who tried to fuck an abnormal version his brother. And Davesprite would be brought to a fucking zoo, or have tests done like some lab rat.

You open the bathroom door again and leave to go back to the living room.

What you don't realize though, is the fact that you aren't going to the living room, you're going to your own room and opening the door.

.

.

.

You lay there thinking about what it would be like to leave and just be gone forever. Just to leave and forget all of this. To leave and forget and ignore the fact that you have realized that you have feelings for Bro. You want to ignore this whole situation completely, and you try, but it's always right there in your head. Punching you in the face over and over.

Your mind stops when you hear Bro's bedroom door open. You slowly pull your head out of your "nest" and find Bro standing in the doorway looking worried. What, 'worried?' Bro never looks worried. Wait shit, what if he figured out you love him. Did he find out you soaked the air mattress with your pre-cum? You probably shouldn't think about that right now. 

"We have to talk," he drawls with his arms crossed and a poker face.

You raise an eyebrow. "About what?"

"The past week and a half have been a 'lil different since ya came here, Davey." he sighs and walks to his bed and sits down facing you. "Do ya 'member the morning when you had yer wing cramp?" Oh shitshitshit. "Yeah?" you reply.

"Yeah, uh, I kinda got a boner from ya from yer moanin' and gasps n' shit. I know it sounds weird but I thought about this an' how fucked up it was, I just wanted to say I'm sor-"

You you so dumb.

Because you are now kissing your older brother.

But the next thing you realize is that he's kissing back. Didn't he just say this was fucked up? Oh well, he has nice lips right now and you better focus on that.

You wrap your scaled arms around his neck and he wraps his own arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. He falls back on the air mattress, pulling you with him. Your kiss starts to grow a little more aggressive, pusher his tongue in to explore your mouth, and you let him. His hands move down to your ass and he grabs it. You moan and he bites your bottom lip and starts to suck on it. You can feel yourself dripping, and Bro's erection pressed against your crotch. Appartently, he feels your pre-cum and pushes you up against him.

He looks at your crotch and raises an eyebrow over his shades, "Is that a fucking vagina?"

You flush deeply. "Uh, y-yeah. I did some research and found out it's c-called a cloaca."

He had to ruin the mood. "So like a bird pussy?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess?" God, this is embarrassing. Did he really have to say that?

"Cool." The next thing you know he's grabbing your hips again and pulling them up so your cloaca is level with his face. He licks up the slit and- oh Jesus FUCK. That feels amazing. You moan pretty loudly at that. You are also are surprised by the fact that Dave hasn't come in here and seen you two going at it. You push that thought aside and focus on what's inside of you right now. Which is Bro's tongue.

His tongue explores the inside of your cloaca and pushes against the warm walls. You bend over him and moan loudly and you feel like you're going to cum right then and there. "B-bro ah- fuck! Bro! BRO! Ah uhn-! Oh my fuck!" Bro moans in your mouth at your words. "Mmm, tastes nice," Bro says. "S-shut up," you reply, embarrassed by Bro's words. You continue to moan and gasp his name until you accidentally say "Ah, right there! Right there! Oh daddy-!"

Bro freezes and you know you fucked up when he starts to pull away. Fuck fuck fuck. He pushes you onto the bed with you facing him. Oh fuck. He begins to pull his pants off along with his boxers. He takes off your shades, and his. Leaving you to stare into his bright orange eyes. God they're beautiful. You haven't seen them in five years and it feels like forever. He also stares into yours. Looking at them like it's his last. He's seen them before, but only once, when you mourned over his death. You snap back to reality when he pins you down and says in a deep voice with a strong Texan accent, "Say tha' again."

What. He wants you to call him daddy? Well, there's something you both have in common.

"Yes, daddy," you reply. He groans and aligns his cock with cloaca and slowly pushes in. You gasp and arch your back when you feel how big his dick is and his Prince Albert piercing. "Y-you have your dick pierced? W-when did that happen?" you ask. "When I was twenty I thought it wou' be nice to have." You gasp again as he pushes farther in You claw at his back for purchase when he's fully seated inside you. It feels so goddamn god to have his cock inside you.

He stares at you. Expecting you to say something? "Please, daddy?" you shyly ask. He moves and holy shit on a cracker he feels a lot bigger now that he's moving and fuck you need something to scream on. You moan loudly and claw at his back, tearing at the clothing. He'll kick your ass later for that. He thrusts in you at a slow pace, be gradually goes faster. He grunts and groans at some points of time, while you are a moaning mess. You still wonder why Dave hasn't came in here yet to bitch at you both. 

"Daddy! D-daddy! Ahn-!" Oh fuck! Ah! Uh- Ahhh! Uh! Mmm-! DADDY!" you moan.

You come with a silent scream. Bro thrusts a few more times before he's coming himself. God, that's a mess. You both pant and try to catch your breath until you both regain your energy. He stares at you, and you stare at him. Then he pulls out of you and puts on a new shirt and puts his pants on.

"That was really fucked up." you say, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't think about it too much, it'll cause brain damage for ya, Davey." he smugly replies.

"Shut the fuck up, you dork." He smirks and turns the knob for the bedroom door. "Not gonna stay and cuddle?" you ask.

"Nope. Sorry. Gotta see what Dave's been up to." Oh yeah, Dave. Where was he anyway? He seriously didn't hear you guys? Huh. But the neighbors might complain though. 

You get up, slightly sore all over, and reach over to Bro's dresser and get some Kleenexes and clean yourself up. You feel good after getting a good fuck, and cleaning up afterwords, but it would be better if Bro stayed and cuddled with you though. But you can't complain about what just happened, you should even make this daily you think.

That would be nice. But fucked up. Oh well.

.

.

.

You leave your room and push away all the thoughts and regret. God you are so stupid. At least he's not a minor, you think. But right now you have to find human Dave and find out if he heard you guys or not.

You walk down the hall and look in the living room and look down at the futon. No Dave.

You walk farther and look in the kitchen. No Dave.

You turn back around and go through the hall again and open the door for the bathroom. No Dave.

You walk out and head towards Dave's room. No Dave.

You look in the office. No Dave.

You look in Dave's room. No Dave.

Oh shit was he in your room? But that's where Davesprite is. Shit.

You walk towards your room and put your ear to the door. You don't hear anything except shuffling. You then slowly turn the doorknob and enter your room. All you see is Davesprite cuddled up in several blankets on your bed. Huh, he must've moved up there.

How cute.

"Hey Davey," you say.

He groans and shifts on the bed curling up into the blankets more. "Dave musta left while we were fuckin'. Now we have tha' apartment to ourselves."

He shifts more and lifts his head up. "So?" he grumbles.

"Cuddletime," you reply. But before Davesprite can reply, you launch yourself onto your bed and land right beside Davesprite. The bed gives out an agonizing squeak and Davesprite caws. Fucking caws.

"What was that?" you ask. "The bed," he quickly responds.

"No. I'm talkin' 'bout that 'caw' I just heard," you smugly reply with a smirk. You lay on your side facing him with your hand supporting your left cheek. You can see his blush. Cute.

He curls a little further into his ball and pulls the blankets over his head. Oh my god this is too much. "Hey. It's okay. I don't judge. Yer part bird, I understand that." You give a shy smile and try to pull the blankets from over him. It gives up and lets you go under the covers with him. 

He gives off a faint orange glow you notice. You haven't noticed it before but now that he's blushing, his body temperature rising, you can really see it. 

You reach over and wrap your arms around him, and pull him over onto your chest. He buries his face into your neck and breathes in your scent. 

"You're an ass."

"I know," you reply.

You move the covers from off of the both of you and let his wings stretch out. He yawns, then causing you to yawn. You reach behind him and start stroking his feathers. After a minute or two, he starts to chirp happily. He wraps his tail around your leg and pulls you close. You hum in contentment.

Maybe this might work after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro and davesprite talk and then talk to dave. dave is like "okay" and then there's a polyamorous relationship. boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my bro martin because he's confused by gay sex

You awake the next day with a chirping orange mass next to you. You blink and rub your eyes, you are so glad you remembered to take your shades off last night because you would have been missing an eye by now. You groan and shift hearing Davesprite chirp next to you one last time before stirring and looking over his shoulder at you. He smiles and says, "Mornin', Bro."

You smile at him and kiss his nose, "Mornin'." You sit up and stretch, cracking your back. Dave does the same, but his wings stretch out so far that they almost smack you in the head so you have to duck. He yawns and gets up, reaching over to hug you. You wrap your arms around his torso and pull him close. He crawls over your shoulder and wraps his arms around your neck, his chest pressed to your back. His tail wraps around your torso and he announces, "Make me breakfast, daddy." 

You groan and stand up, "If yer gonna start tha' again, we might have to stay in the bedroom a little longer." He chuckles and kisses your ear as you walk to the door and open it. You turn the knob and step out into the hallway. Davesprite nuzzles into your neck as you walk into the living room. You see Dave on the couch playing on his phone. You keep walking and enter the kitchen. Davesprite doesn't see Dave due to his current state and you start making breakfast.

"Jeez, you guys were so noisy last night I had to leave the apartment because you were giving me a headache," you hear from the living room. You freeze. Davesprite lifts his head up and quickly gets off of your back and moves to float over by the fridge instead, his face bright yellow. You turn your head so you're facing the couch in the living room.

"What?" you ask dumbly.

"Said you guys were so noisy, I had to leave because damn, couldn't even hear myself think."

Dave knows what you two did and you want to run away and never look at his face again, or Davesprite's. God. You snap out of your train of thought and walk out of the kitchen into the living room. You sit down next to Dave, avoiding his gaze. Davesprite still remains in the kitchen, pretending to find some sort of food from the fridge.

"Maybe we should talk," you say.

"Okay. Alright, tell me what the fuck is going on." You look at him this time and holy shit, he's actually angry. "Tell me why the fuck all of a sudden you decide to fuck an alternate version of me. Pretty much just a fucking clone of me, Bro!" his voice is getting pretty loud by now and you glance in the kitchen to see Davesprite staring at you two sadly. You think he feels guilty. You turn your head back to Dave to see his face buried in his hands, he lets out a deep sigh and looks up at you. "Well?"

"I'm sorry," is all you say. You don't know any other thing you would say. Your mind is racing too fast to process anything to turn it into words.

"That's it? No explanation? Do you realize how fucked up this is?! Do you ev-"

"I fucking know how fucked up this is alright? I think about this a lot and hate myself for it, but I've come to a conclusion that I love Dave and I want to be with him! I don't know how it's gonna work, but I'll fucking do it if it kills me!" Your southern accent is completely gone when you speak, and Dave knows you mean business when you drop your accent. He just simply gapes at you, not knowing what to say. You turn your head around to look at Davesprite in the kitchen, but find him directly behind, the futon staring down at you, mirroring the expression that Dave has.

"You really want a relationship with me?" Davesprite asks.

"Yeah, I do. If you're okay with it, of course." You smirk and look down at the floor, hiding your embarrassment. 

"Then sure, Bro." Davesprite smiles down at you and his smile fades when he looks at Dave. Bro looks back up at Dave as well and asks, "What's the matter? If you're still uncomfortable about it, just tell me. I can probably help."

Dave looks back up at you, with a frown on his face. "Huh, guess me and Davesprite share a pretty big trait," Dave says. You raise an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Davesprite raises a brow as well.

Dave looks at you, but his face is showing so much emotion, you can't tell which is which. You study his face carefully, Striders are good at that kinda thing. You see sadness, guilt, pity, jealousy, and a hint of... lust? You piece the puzzle together and realize what Dave is trying to say.

"Oh."

"...Yeah. Sorry I never told you sooner. It felt like I would look like a freak and a dumbass if I confessed to you when I was thirteen. But it was fucking hard being interrupted by the game and having to wait all that god damn time."

You note that he left out the fact that he saw your dead body.

You think about this. They both are very similar, they both love you, you definitely want to bone both of them when you give Dave a look over, the kid's pretty attractive. "Sorry lil man, wish you didn't have to go through all of that shit," You pause turning your head to Davesprite "but maybe we could work something out. If Davey here doesn't mind." You smirk at Davesprite and he asks, "What? Like threesome type shit?"

"Yeah." You reply. "Like a polyamorous type thing."

Dave perks up at that and looks at Davesprite, "You down with that?"

Davesprite thinks for a moment. "Yeah. I think I would. Let's see what happens."

"Alright. Let's start this off with a bang then." you say.

And you do. It started out as simple kissing, but quickly ended up turning into a wonderful threesome with your two brothers. Post-sex cuddles were great. Both of your brothers are great. You love them, there wasn't any other thing in the world you would rather have. You love your brothers and that's all you need.

Now, if only birds were allowed in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! thanks for reading everyone! this took forever but hey, i got it done. (and i'm sorry martin for you having to read my awful porn)
> 
> my tumblr: stridercesty.tumblr.com


End file.
